The Way New Moon Should of Happened
by malonekb
Summary: Everybody knows Edward dumps Bella, she gets depressed, practically becomes suicidal, then hunky Jacob saves her. But what if things were different? Please review
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Edward held my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella you remember when I went to Fiji, right?" There was a long pause. "when I was there, there was this other girl. Beach blonde, blue eyes, a perfect tan." he got this dreamy look in his eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I slapped him and he got out of his flash back. "Oh right, anyway she was **way** prettier then you. And she appreciates the fact that I'm immortal."

I felt like I had just been slapped myself. "And I don't? Edward what are you saying. Were you cheating on me?"

He looked ashamed. " I don't like to use the words cheating, but technically yes. I was. But that's a whole different story. The point is were running away together. Me and Marie. It means husband in French."

"Thanks for the French lesson. So… you're dumping me?"

He looked down and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Yes, Bella I'm dumping you for a much prettier woman. An actual woman not just a teenager like you."

I couldn't help the urge to ask "Oh yeah, well how old is she?"

"twenty-two"

"Does she smell as good as me" he grinned and got that moony-eyed look again and I raised my hand to slap him. When he saw my hand he snapped out of it.

"Oh yes, but so much better!"

I paused racking my brain for another question. "Well… does she… read you you're favorite bedtime story the Unicorn's lost Toy?"

"Well, she doesn't exactly know about my obsession with the book. I figured that can wait until we get married."

I couldn't believe he didn't tell her about the book. He showed me his collection of the books merchandise on our third date. "Does she know about your collection?" I pressed.

He didn't answer. That obviously meant no. I was the better woman.

Then he repeated "I'm running away with her and you cant stop me!" I could tell he was about to cry. He was blinking back tears. "Goodbye Bella" he said one last time.

He started walking away as I called "Good Riddance!"

I got dumped. I angrily walked back to the house.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: me of all people get dumped

Bella

I couldn't believe I got dumped! If anyone was dumping somebody in our previous relationship it was me.

I mean he was the one with the countless phobias! I means the boys afraid of everything. Diapers, piñatas, peanuts, tulips. Everything.

I mean one time I drew a piñatas wearing a diaper holding a tulip while eating peanuts and he ran out of the room and wouldn't come back in until I ripped it up and threw it out my window. Did I mention my room is over the front door so he took the back door that night and carefully made sure he didn't come within ten feet of the pieces.

So I made my way back to house. I taped all of our photos to my dart board and replaced with pictures of Jacob.

"Bella you home?" Charlie called up. I immediately knew what he wanted. "Dad just order out!" I called back. He does almost whatever I wanted him to do so of course he called back, "ok!". then left.

So of course I called Jacob.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Date

Bella

By the time Jacob came over I had dinner all ready. We were having toaster waffles ( Ego of course ), leftover meat-lovers pizza, some melted cheese, juice boxes, and for dessert marshmallows!

When I showed him all he said was "ugh, this is our dinner. YUM!". I knew he'd love it!

I was stuffing my face with waffles while he awkwardly chewed his pizza.

When we were done I had to kick him out. "Why?" he would ask. "I've only been here for twenty minutes." and I would answer "Ugh… Wonder Pets are on in 5 minutes and I have to dress up in my Ming Ming costume."

when in truth it wasn't on for another hour, the reason he needed to be gone was Charlie was going to be home any minute.

Finally he left and about 30 seconds after he was out of sight Charlie was coming down the street. So I went up to my room got my Ming Ming costume to get ready, and watched tv.

"I'm home with dinner!" he called from the front door. "Not hungry thanks." I said. Good thing I already cleaned up.

"Are you sure, I got a happy meal just for you". he knew how tempting that was for me.

I immediately ran up grabbed it from him and went back to the couch. But unlike my annoying next door neighbor I knew my manners and said "thanks" over my shoulder.

Yes! I thought. 6 McNuggets just how I like it. I love it when Charlie does take out night. Only Edward knew about my obsession with McNuggets except for Charlie.

Forget about him. He's gone, he dumped me for another girl. Probably lying on the beach with her right now in Fiji laughing about me.

But he's gone. He left me. But I have Jacob who'll never leave. And of course I have my McNuggets. I can always count on them to fill me up.


End file.
